warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
DarknessClan
DarknessClan is an clan made up of Runningstar (Runningbreeze), who formed the clan and became leader, some cats she controls through their minds, and rogues. This clan lives in the cave behind the waterfall, and have blocked the cave exit that leads to DawnClan/DuskClan borders. This clan is owned by 4pinkbear. Please leave a message on its talkpage and wait for approval from 4pinkbear or Mistfire. Current Members Leader Wetstar - Small mottled gray she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear Deputy Eclipseclaw - Big, muscular long-haired black tom with a small white flash on his chest and observant, bright yellow eyes. Poppystem's mate. Medicine Cat Finchsong - Long furred ginger she-cat with greenish eyes. Mother of Wheatwhisker's kits. Roleplayed by Mistfire. Formerly of DawnClan Finchsong's kits: Hazelkit - Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with blue eyes. Mallowkit - Pale gray-and-white she-cat with green eyes. Hailkit - Dark gray tom with a white-specked belly and yellowish green eyes. Puddlekit - Brown tabby tom with amber eyes. He looks just like his father Wheatwhisker. Medicine Cat apprentice Poppystem - Small, pretty dark tortoiseshell and white she-cat with small, light brown paws, soft, long fur, and dark, calm blue eyes. Mother of Eclipseclaw's kits. A former rogue, roleplayed by Elorisa. Poppystem's Kits: Sleetkit - Pale blue-gray tom with fluffy fur, white paws, tail-tip, and underbelly, and big, rain-colored blue eyes. Pulsarkit - Delicate, fluffy tortoiseshell and white she-cat with a dappled coat, long, whispy fur, and big, pale purple-blue eyes with flecks of gold and silver near the pupil. Warriors: Dustheart - Gray and yellow tom with pale amber eyes. Formerly of DawnClan. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear Dawnfoot - Small creamy she-cat. Former rogue. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Rustfire - Small bright ginger tom with a red tail. Former loner. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Ferngaze - Pure white she-cat with fern-green eyes. Former kittypet. Roleplayed by Mistfire. Luckyfang - Light golden-ginger she-cat with round black flecks, large, emerald green eyes, tufted ears, and a long tail. Former kittypet, Roleplayed by Elorisa. Wheatwhisker - Brown tabby tom with blue eyes. Former loner. Roleplayed by Mistfire. Clawedhollow - Small black tom with very dark brown tabby patches. Former rogue. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear Lilacflower - Small pale brown she-cat with delicate paws and a white, stunted tail like a rabbit's. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Formerly of DuskClan. Killer - Small black tom wih bloodstains all over him, and one white paw, and icy blue eyes. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Waspbite - Small dark black and red tom with a golden flash on his forehead. Runningstar's mate. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Sandpatch - Very pale mottled silver she-cat with light sandy-brown patches and dark, orange amber eyes. Formerly of DawnClan. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Mallowclaw - Large, skinny mottled gray-and-black tom with amber eyes. Sandpatch's mate. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Hazeleap - Small pale purple she-cat. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Mountainrush - Big brown tom. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Shiningpelt - Pale gray-brown tabby she-cat and sandy-colored paws. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear Copperblaze - Sleek, big, muscular, slender, dark ginger she-cat with huge ginger-brown paws and intense, dark green-hazel eyes. Former rogue. Roleplayed by Dove. Ebonysoul - Fluffy, small, slender, pure black she-cat with shimmery dark blue eyes, with flecks of emerald green near the cornea. Former rogue. Roleplayed by Dove. Grayflight - Long-haired, muscular, solid gray tom with bright amber eyes, with flecks of blue and gray near the pupil. Former rogue. Roleplayed by Dove Jaggedtalon - Skinny, fluffy, very pale brown tabby tom with white tipped ears, a feathery, crooked pale cream tail, a crooked pale cream leg, and dark brown eyes. Former rogue. Roleplayed by Dove. Sorrelfur - Slender, small, dark tortioseshell she-cat with sandy-brown paws and big, bright pale amber eyes. Formerly of DawnClan. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Marshheart - Big, light silver tom with darker gray mottled patches, a light blue flash on his forehead, and pale amber eyes. Formerly of DawnClan. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Flarecloud - Fluffy pale firey-ginger she-cat with a small white flash on her chest and green eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Jayflash - Small, yet muscular pale gray tabby tom with small white paws and big, pale, and shining blue eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Scarletwing - Fluffy dark ginger-red she-cat with dark red paws, ear tips, and tail tip and blue eyes. Former rogue. Roleplayed by Dove. Beechshade - Slender, large, muscular, sleek, pale brown tabby tom with darker brown tabby legs and tail and brown eyes. Former rogue. Roleplayed by Dove. Jaysplash - Fluffy, slender, small, light gray tabby tom with a white chest, shining, intense, light blue eyes, and a single white paw. Former rogue. Roleplayed by Dove. Rainfeather - Dappled, mottled blue-gray tom with lighter patches and dark, stormy blue eyes. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Dewflight - Skinny pale silver she-cat with bright, shimmery blue eyes, and big, dark gray, almost black paws. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Wisheyes - Pretty, sandy-brown and mottled gray she-cat with pale, sparkling, and knowing amber eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Rockdust - Small black tom with mottled dark gray paws, tail, muzzle, and amber eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Cedargaze - Muscular dark brown tabby tom with gray tabby patches, white paws, muzzle, tail-tip, a thick, short pelt and pale leaf-green eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Skidheart - Beautiful, long-haired pale gray tabby she-cat with a white muzzle, chest, underbelly, paws, tail-tip, and pale green eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Bloodhunger - Small black tom with a red flash on his forehead. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Tigerslash - Ginger tom with black stripes. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Mockingheart - Small black-and-white she-cat with bright amber eyes. Roleplayed by Dove. Stormfall - Dark gray tabby tom with gentle white paws and dark green eyes. Roleplayed by Dove. Cloudwish - Small pale gray-and-white tabby tom with pale blue eyes. Roleplayed by Dove. Morningdapple - Small cream, ginger, black, brown, and white she-cat with pale lavender eyes. Roleplayed by Dove. Apprentice: Mysticpaw Talldust - Long-legged black tabby tom with mottled pale brown patches and gray eyes. Roleplayed by Dove. Apprentice: Soulpaw Apprentices Soulpaw - Mottled pale brown, pale silver, white, and black tabby tom with blue-gray paws chest, muzzle, and tail tip and knowing, wise, intense light blue eyes. Mysticpaw - Slender, pretty, small, muscular, dark gray she-cat with very faint golden streaks in her fur, cream, silver, red, ginger, brown, black, green, blue, pink, purple, and white patches, pale amber paws with a mysterious pale amber mist around them, long, glinting amber claws, and intense, shining, glowing, solid amber eyes that emanate trails of amber-gold fire. Queens Sweetsoul - Dark brown tabby she-cat with pale pink patches, a blue flash on her forehead, and blue eyes. Formerly of DawnClan. Mother of Jayflash's kit. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Sweetsoul's Kit: Dawnkit - Small, beautiful, delicate pale milky-cream she-cat with long, soft fur, small white paws, a darker tail-tip, flash on her forehead, a black muzzle, and pale, intense, silvery-blue eyes that are ringed in ginger fur. Morningmist - Small pale gray and brown she-cat. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Helping Queens with their kits. Flameshine - Pretty flame colored tabby she-cat with brilliant green eyes. Expecting Autumnwind's Kits. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Amberleaf - Long-furred, slender, small, pretty, pale golden tabby she-cat with a twisted leg and leaf-green eyes. Former rogue. Helps queens with their kits. Roleplayed by Dove. Former Members Gravelstep - Small gray tom. Former rogue. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Is the father of Cherryflower, Frostwhisker, and Tigershade of DawnClan. First Deputy. Runningstar - dark brown she-cat with green eyes. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Killed in battle. Was caring for her kits at the time. Formerly a rogue. Mistfang - Evil pure white she-cat with pale blue eyes. Roleplayed by Dovesong12. Died after Peachblossom slashed her neck wide open. Birchtree - Evil light brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Roleplayed by Dovesong12. Died after Bramblethorn slash his neck open. Stormclaw - Big, muscular pure, long-furred black tom with a tiny white dab on his chest and pale, intense, and icy, evil-looking amber eyes. Killed by Tigerfur and Brackenfoot of DawnClan, to avenge their sister, Brindlewing's, death.Roleplayed by Elorisa. Rpg Center *Aftremath of the battle Aftermath of the Battle Wetfur watched Runningstar lose her 7th life. You deserve it, you evil lump of fur! ''She raced quietly into the Prisoner's den , and slipped Coyoteleap out of the territory, to the DawnClan border. "Go home!" Wetfur whispered, feeling bad for the tom. "Home..." Coyoteleap rasped, and limped towards DawnClan camp. Wetfur watched him go. Bluewing's Wrath"I will slice you open until blood laps at my paws, so you know how much pain I felt!" 17:17, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ---- Runningstar only had one life left. Her kits needed her. She remembered her mother, Icefeather, and remembered Icefeather grooming her as a kit. ''Icefeather..... WAIT! I hate her......... no............. ''Runningstar wondered what would happen when she lost her last life. Would she ever see her loving, funny, kind mother again? She licked her pelt. LavenderheartWindwillowMintwish 22:25, September 29, 2010 (UTC) ---- Bloodkit struggled to get out of the leader's den. Tigerkit was on top of him. "Get off 'a meee!" Bloodkit squeaked. LavenderheartWindwillowMintwish 11:38, September 30, 2010 (UTC) ---- Finchsong ran into Tigerkit as she squeezed into Runningstar's den. "Runningstar, here are herbs for your wounds. I've got roseleaf, rosepetal, marigold, and horsetail. Careful, it might sting a little..." [[User:Mistfire|'Mist']][[User talk:Mistfire|'fire']] 01:33, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ---- Purepaw watched Snowkit and Quickkit play-fight with each other. She noticed Mistpaw and Birchpaw were trying to make Willowcloud's kits evil, but Ryepaw and herself were taking two kits at a time to talk to them about the Clans. "DawnClan is the Clan where your mother is from," he said to Wingkit and Sloekit. "They don't like to fight unless they are threatened." Purepaw thought about her mother, Flowerwish. She was a rogue who was a former DuskClan cat. But then she had Mistpaw, Purepaw, Birchpaw, and Ryepaw. The kitting went wrong and she died. Purepaw went over to Ryepaw and told the kits about DuskClan. Hazepaw and Birdwing 12:56, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ---- Mountainrush listened to Purepaw and Ryepaw's tales. Then, he joined in: "I was born a WhisperClan cat." "Wow!" squeaked Bloodkit, who was listening with his siblings. "What's WhisperClan?" Petalkit squeaked. "The clan of shadows and silence." Rainpaw added. "Rainpaw?" Mountainrush asked. "Well.... I am a half clan cat...." Rainpaw admitted. "Half what?" Tigerkit growled. "Half DawnClan, Half WhisperClan..."LavenderheartWindwillowMintwish 18:15, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ---- Ferngaze winced as shrieks tore from Runningstar's den. "Are you sure Finchsong is using the right herbs?" she murmured. Wheatwhisker finished off his sparrow and stood up. "Well, Finchsong is a good medicine cat. I'm sure it's just the marigold. It stings." All of sudden Finchsong sprinted from Runningstar's den. [[User:Mistfire|'Mist']][[User talk:Mistfire|'fire']] 23:41, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ---- "Finchsong!" Runningstar snapped. LavenderheartWindwillowMintwish 19:48, October 11, 2010 (UTC) ---- Finchsong had a guilty look on her face as she sprinted out. Runningstar coughed harshly. Wetfur ran into the den. Little bits of red berries scattered all over the place. Runningstar had eaten deathberries! Runningstar hissed, and spat up the rest, and got to her paws. "Nice try, Wetfur. I am immune to poisons!" HarleyQuinn 20:28, October 12, 2010 (UTC) ... The outcome of Runningstar's death at the battle was a tragedy - even some cats decided to join DawnClan! ---- Finchsong gazed at the Clan trumphantly. "I have killed Runningstar!" she announced. Some cats wailed, while some cheered. "I fed her deathberries in her wound medicine. Now that Wetstar is leader, we will have peace for our kits." Finchsong felt a small tugging on her tail. She looked behind her and saw Hailkit. "Did you really kill Runingstar, Finchsong?" Finchsong licked her kit on his forehead."Yes, little one." [[User:Mistfire|'Mist']][[User talk:Mistfire|'fire']] 16:08, October 16, 2010 (UTC) ---- Sweetsoul looked unconvinced that Finchsong had killed Runningstar. Even Dewpaw, Rockpaw, and Wishpaw knew that she was killed in battle, and they were only kits when she was killed! Licking her kits, Skidkit and Cedarkit, she looked over for her mate, Jayflash. She saw the pale gray tabby disapear out of the entrance of the den, his small white paws still stained with blood from the battle. She shuddered. The battle was too much to think about. Sorrelfur, her sister walked up to her, worry in her amber eyes. "How are the kits Sweetsoul? Are they getting enough milk?" she asked, her pretty dark tortoiseshell fur standing on end. Sorrelfur had just recently learned she coulnd't have any kits, so she was putting all of her attention into Sweetsoul's. "They're fine Sorrelfur. They're just sleeping. Yesterday tired them out." Tired was right. Skidkit and Cedarkit had played with Dewpaw and Wishpaw, her own half-siblings. Now they barely woke up to feed. She purred when she remembered Cedarkit pulling on Wishpaw's ear. Feeling tired herself, she fell into a light sleep. Cobaltpaw ღ 21:27, October 16, 2010 (UTC) ---- Waspbite hissed. "Runningstar, my lovely mate, was killed in battle! AND, she was IMMUNE to deathberries and any other poisons!" Everyone gasped, and turned angrily to Finchsong. HarleyQuinn 12:09, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ---- Finchsong sighed. "Yes. I tried to kill her, but failed." Finchsong lowered her head."Kill me now if you like. I'm glad Wetstar is our leader. I want peace for my kits, as well as any other queen." As she said this, her gaze fixed on Sweetsoul. [[User:Mistfire|'Mist']][[User talk:Mistfire|'fire']] 02:58, October 23, 2010 (UTC) ---- Sweetsoul blinked symphatetitcally at Finchsong. She didn't want the medicine cat to die! She was one of her best friends. She stood up defiently. "If anyone lays a claw on Finchsong, I will leave, and take my family with me!" she hissed, looking at her mother, siblings, step-father, and half-siblings. They nodded quickly, fire burning in their eyes. Elorisa ♥ Nic 03:09, October 23, 2010 (UTC) ---- Ferngaze shrugged. "Besides, what is a Clan without their Medicine cat? Poppystem still has much to learn. I say Finchsong stays here." Ferngaze looked challengingly at Wetstar. "It's your decision. But If you want a strong, supportive Clan, I suggest you let Finchsong stay." [[User:Mistfire|'Mist']][[User talk:Mistfire|'fire']] 16:41, October 23, 2010 (UTC) ---- Poppystem nodded. "I still have much to learn from her. If she goes, then what happens if our Clan gets sick? We wil die." she mewed. Elorisa ♥ Nic 23:52, October 23, 2010 (UTC) ---- Wheatwhisker curled his tail protectively around Hailkit, Hazelkit, Mallowkit, and Puddlekit. "Finchsong is the mother of our kits. Morningmist can't nurse these four along with Bloodkit, Petalkit, and Tigerkit." FrostleafThawed before she could blossom 16:59, October 31, 2010 (UTC) ---- "I would never kill our first, brave medicine cat. Finchsong serves us well, though Finchsong does not deserve this. I saw Runningstar looming around the Dark Forest. She deserves it, too. Even though we all love Petalkit, we know we have to give her up to DawnClan." Petalkit shuddered. Wetstar continued. "Icefeather, DawnClan deputy and Runningstar's mother, promised her a good, deserving life. Petalkit agreed herself that she will sacrifice herself to be a DawnClan cat for the sake of our Clan. We will honor Petalkit's name!" Wetstar purred and flicked her tail. Violetshadow:"Death of a gentle rose..." 22:40, November 3, 2010 (UTC) ---- Stormclaw flicked his tail angrily. "Why do we have to give a kit to DawnClan? They're the reason that Runningstar is dead in the first place." he muttered angrily to Jayflash and Marshheart, who nodded. Flarecloud glanced at Flameshine, who had just came back from a walk smelling of FreezeClan. "Flameshine is everything all right?" she whispered, rubbing her pale flame colored cheek against her sister's flame colored tabby one. Flameshine nodded. "Yeah. I just couldn't stand the tension. When Poppystem yells it makes me feel all bad inside. I went over by FreezeClan to cool off." she said, whiskers twitching. She nodded. Poppystem was their mother. Eclipseclaw softly licked his mate on her tortioseshell head. "Poppystem. You'd better go back to your den, so you can rest. For the kits." Poppystem nodded, and padded to the medicine den. Creamsplash The stars will never forget you. 00:08, November 4, 2010 (UTC) ---- Finchsong dipped her head. "Thank you Wetstar. I know I will never deserve this, but I promise I will once again earn your trust and respect. Petalkit, we will miss you. You were a very sweet kit." FrostleafThawed before she could blossom 02:47, November 4, 2010 (UTC) ---- "Jayflash and Marshheart: I can hear you, so I willl explain. Petalkit has a DawnClan bloodline that both her mother and father have. They want the only she-kit in Runningstar's litter to stay in DawnClan because they don't want her to follow a path of evil." Wetstar meowed. Dustheart only snickered, and everyone glared at him. "Dustheart, go share a mouse with the elders." Wetstar growled. She watched carelessly at the senior, sinister tom grab a mouse, and hop into the elder's bush. Violetshadow:"Death of a gentle rose..." 10:13, November 4, 2010 (UTC) ---- Dewpaw licked her pale silver fur, resentment in her blue eyes. "Wishpaw, do you want to go train with Bloodpaw or Tigerpaw?" she whispered, flicking her tail against her sisters mottled sandy brown and gray ear. Wishpaw's amber eyes darkened. "No way! Lets train with Rockpaw instead. They're to young." she said, looking over at their black and mottled gray brother. Dewpaw shrugged. "Whatever." she mewed, and the two she-cats ran over to Rockpaw. Creamsplash The stars will never forget you. 20:07, November 4, 2010 (UTC) ---- Tigerpaw sat down in his mother's den where he grew up as a kit. He missed her. Bloodpaw was outside with Waspbite, his father. Tigerpaw didn't care. He wanted his sweet, kind mother that he used to know. But now, she was gone. Morningmist had suckled Tigerpaw for the past 3 moons. Wetstar was a good leader, but he will never forget the first leader who was also his mother: Runningstar. She watched proudly in StarClan. It was a tradition for DarknessClan leaders' kits to eventually become a leader. Tigerpaw knew that, one day, Petalpaw, his sister who was forced into DawnClan, would be a leader. Tigerpaw longs for his sister as well. Her cheerful laugh can be heard no more. Her dazzling blue eyes and cheerful smile disappeared yesterday, when Icefeather came with MIncemeat, Burrstar, Bluewing, Windwillow, Frogheart, Freclebay, and an elder, Clawflower, to receive her, just as Wetstar had said. Tigerpaw didn't like Icefeather, his grandmother. She hated his mother, but loved Petalpaw. She took Petalpaw as an apprentice, and Tigerpaw suddenly remembered the scene. ... (This is the scene in the past Tigerpaw was talking about) It was dark. Rain poured heavily. "Tigerpaw!" He could hear his sister calling his name frantically. He scented her. DawnClan scent only lightly covered the forest floor in a fading trail. He followed it, quickly. H e saw a flash of pale blue against the tree. It was Icefeather. He hissed at her. Icefeather only grabbed Petalpaw by the scruff and ran, with a flurry of other cats. Growling, he picked up the pace. The other cats disappeared. Suddenly, he saw a huge, jagged crack that went down pretty deep. It was the Great Cliff. It was muddy and slippery, and it divided DarknessClan and DawnClan apart. He skidded to a halt as he saw Icefeather standing, Petalpaw in her jaws, at the other side. Angrily he saw below him a big chunk of rock with a muddy layer on top sticking out awkwardly about 1 mile down that connected to the other side. He crouched low and prepared to leap. He snarled, and then jumped. He had almost reached the top, but he leaped improperly, and he hooked his claws onto the rock only inches away from the top. Frantically, he tried to pull himself up. Icefeather's dark blue eyes gleamed. "TIGERPAW! NOO!" Petalpaw cried as he lost his grip and plummeted down, falling into the muddy rock below. The mud was so thick and sticky that he didn't get hurt, but he was stuck to the ground. "Foolish tom!" Icefeather meowed, and carried the struggling she-cat away. "Tigerpaw!" Petalpaw's cries begun to fade away. The next morning, the mud had dried, but Tigerpaw was still stuck in it. Only his head stuck out. He let out a small meow for help, and looked up. Petalpaw was gone. He suddenly saw some cats leap down from the DarknessClan side of the rock, and it was Bloodpaw, Waspbite, Wetstar, and Morningmist. They pulled him out of the mud. Dust was everywhere. He blacked out as They carried him off to camp. ... (Back 2 da present! :D) He was okay now, but he has a scar on his forehead from the rock and mud that scarred him. It then hit him: He would get his sister back, even by force! Violetshadow:"Death of a gentle rose..." 22:07, November 4, 2010 (UTC) ---- Finchsong's kits bounced around her with shreiks. "Finchsong, we're gonna be made apprentices today!" mewed Puddlekit. "Congratulations, kits. I guess you won't be sleeping with me in the medicine den anymore." Finchsong mewed sadly. "That's okay. We'll Make you proud of us!" purred Hazelkit. FrostleafThawed before she could blossom 00:53, November 5, 2010 (UTC) ---- Flameshine quietly padded into the medicine den, to see Poppystem and her kits, Sleetkit and Pulsarkit, organize some mallow and poppy seeds. Poppystem looked up. "Hello Flameshine, what's up?" she asked, voice muffled around some mallow leaves. Flameshine shuffled her flame-colored paws, green eyes looking at the ground. "I think I might be...expecting kits.." she murmured, finally looking up. Poppystem came over and sniffed her, and then felt her flank. "I think you are to, Flameshine." Flameshine let out a low gasp. These would be Autumnwind's kits! Ellie says; Merry Christmas! 14:32, December 4, 2010 (UTC) ---- Finchsong patted some herbs towards Flameshine. "Take these herbs. Borage for milk, lavender for soothing qualities, and daisy petal for any pains." 04:21, December 12, 2010 (UTC) ---- (I love Bloodhunger's name. It sounds similar to Runningstar while she was insane: Hungry for Blood! :D A battle starts.... now.Wetstar will be controlled by Scar of FireClan and side with him, and battle DawnClan. DawnClan will be forced to ally with DuskClan. FireClan does have hundreds of members, like TawnyClan, but there are so many we cannot tell how many there are. Bloodhunger brought a mouse over to Tigerslash. Tigerslash was weeping. "Quit cryin' ya baby! Petalpaw is gone foreva'!" he hissed. Tigerslash got up with rage in his eyes. "Petalpaw is a warrior now, like me and you. She is Petal''wish! It is such a stupid name, though! Icefeather and Burrstar should have decided on Petalblood, Petalcry, Petalbite, or something like that! Petalwish will return home to us, though. I will keep her bound to DarknessClan! I WILL SNEAK IN AND RESCUE HER!" Suddenly, Wetstar burst into camp with a ginger tom. "We have a new ally, FireClan! DawnClan will pay for all damages!" However, Wetstar's eyes looked really strange. Her eyes were as red as the ginger tom's pelt! "Let's go, NOW! Everyone must leave their kits here! We all must fight! Morningmist will stay behind, though. COME NOW!" Wetstar screeched. This really wasn't like Wetstar to do this. What happened!? Tigerslash, however, got up and followed his leader. Christmasheart 14:09, December 12, 2010 (UTC) ---- Flameshine got to her paws, fur bristling. "I'm not fighting!" she hissed, and her sister, Flarecloud nodded also. "My sister is a queen, expecting kits, and you expect her to fight?" she hissed, her pale flame colored tail lashing. "And Sweetsoul's kit is only a few sunrise's old! Do you expect her to live?" Flarecloud spat, green eyes narrowed. Ellie says; Merry Christmas! 15:55, December 12, 2010 (UTC) ---- (Oh, and by the way, the anonymous user roleplay was me not logged in, and borrowing Wetstar a little teeny bit) Finchsong sighed, arranging herbs. "You are making wise choices, Sweetsoul and Flarecloud. Out there is too much bloodshed for a nursing queen to take part in." Wetstar snarled, and slashed her paw across Finchsong's face, leaving deep scratches. "How dare you take the side of those... queens! You'll be happy to know that your apprenticed kits and your mate are out there fighting!" Finchsong's eyes went wide, then she collapsed in a heap. Ferngaze bounded alongside Hazelpaw, her apprentice, and Hailpaw. She slashed out at a brown tabby she-cat and the she-cat howled in pain. Blood stained Ferngaze's white pelt. Suddenly, she saw a tortoiseshell-and-white flash. It was Blossomfire, Finchsong's sister! [[User:Mistfire|'Mistfire']]Owl City! 16:32, December 12, 2010 (UTC) ---- (Borrowed Finchsong) Amberleaf spoke up, "I'm staying, too. I just had kits, and my sister and her mate are staying to protect me. My parents are staying, and so is my mate." "Wise choice, Amberleaf," said Finchsong. Merry Christmas! o3o 14:13, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Category:Category:Clans